


Everything You Did

by JaeNunyah



Category: Steely Dan - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeNunyah/pseuds/JaeNunyah
Summary: Walt accuses his wife of an affair with Don...





	Everything You Did

**Author's Note:**

> Faker deserves half the credit for this story. They WROTE the Thing, I just fleshed it out. Every single line of Walter's dialogue is from the title song.

"Where did the bastard run? Is he still around?"

Walter bursts furiously into the bedroom, slamming door open so hard that the knob cracks plaster of wall behind it and he has to sidestep to avoid being hit by the rebound. His wife looks up, startled, from the book she's reading in bed. Opening strains of The Eagles' "Lyin' Eyes" reach his ear from the bedside radio as he advances angrily toward her, clutching a pair of sunglasses he knows to be Don's in one fist.

"Now you gotta tell me everything you did, baby."

"Walt?" She asks cautiously, laying aside the book. "What's the matter?"

"I'm gonna get a gun." He threatens. "Shoot the lover down." He stands at the foot of the bed glaring and reiterates: "Are you gonna tell me everything you did, baby?"

Her mouth opens to start a denial, but he cuts her off sharply. "Traces are everywhere..." He throws the sunglasses at her. "...in our happy home."

The glasses bounce off her bosom and fall into her lap, causing Walter to note the silky sheerness of her low-cut nightgown. He finds himself imagining Don's hands sliding over that smooth fabric, Don's face between those half-exposed breasts, and a stir of lust swirls into his rage like whiskey poured into coffee.

"I jumped out of my easy chair." He informs her. "It was not my own." He points accusingly at the glasses in her lap, realizing as he does so that she might think he's pointing at her pussy...well, he means THAT, too, and wonders if Don, with his reed-fondling tongue, is better at eating it than he is.

"I never knew you." He declares bitterly. "You were a roller-skater." He crosses the room to where the telephone sits atop a desk, watching her scoot up on the bed, cowering, pulling her knees almost to her chest and pressing her back against the headboard. He's not fooled by that wide-eyed innocent act of confusion.

"Walt, please..." she quavers. "You're scaring me. That doesn't make any SENSE. What do you mean?"

Punching the buttons for Don's private number, he holds the receiver to his ear, muttering: "You gonna show me later." As it rings, he snarls: "Turn up The Eagles, the neighbors are listening."

Donald is enjoying an exquisite blowjob when the phone rings. He'd been pleasantly surprised when the foxy flautist had responded to his jokes about the skinflute with ribald remarks of her own, culminating in an offer to play HIS instrument. Now the shrill noise turns his quiet gasps into a loud groan of vexed frustration. That's the private line, so it's either a dire emergency or it's Walter with song notes or bullshit.

Betting on the latter, he picks up on the fifth ring, answering: "Whadda you WANT, dude? I'm kinda in the middle of something, here."

"You know how people talk." Walt growls in his ear, and Don can tell he's righteously pissed off about something, but he's not too happy himself about the interruption.

"Yeah." He snaps back. "It's the evolutionary step towards civilization before cave drawings and agriculture."

"I wonder what they say." Walt's voice oozes venom down the line as he insists: "I think you better tell me everything you did."

Don has no fucking clue what he means. "I don't have time for this weird shit, Walt. What's going on?" Don looks down at the fellatrix flautist, who's eyeing him curiously. "I didn't say stop." He tells her.

Walt thinks it's HIM who's being casually ordered to continue, and his voice is almost a scream of fury. "You never came to ME when you were so inclined!"

For a minute, Don thinks Walt's referring to his current activity, and he gets a sudden, unbidden vision of Walt down there sucking his cock instead of the lovely lady currently doing so. Those fiercely intelligent eyes looking up at him, that smart mouth temporarily gagged...such an image ought to shrivel his erection, and he considers briefly what it says about him that it doesn't.

In his driest deadpan, Don intones "Dude, I don't think I could do that."

Walter shouts "Yes, you COULD have told me everything you did!", then is moved to jab with the same barb he'd used on his cringing wife. "I never knew you. You were a roller-skater!"

Don's heard enough of this crazy crap. "Look, man." He says sternly. "Whatever you're on, it doesn't sound like fun. Sleep it off, and I'll see you tomorrow." He hangs up on (and tries to forget about) Walter.

Walter hears the line go dead and slams the receiver down, turning back to his wife, still huddled against the headboard watching him with pale face and slightly trembling hands.

"You gonna show me later." He reminds her, striding towards the bed. He's never seen her looking so frightened of him, and he finds it powerfully arousing.

"I know where baby's at." Walter leers archly. "I know your filthy mind." He squeezes hard cock through soft denim of faded Levis, ready to learn how she liked the taste of Don's.

Unzipping, he commands: "Now you're gonna do me everything you did."


End file.
